La gloire est le soleil des morts
by euphellys
Summary: Une larme coule sur sa joue, laisse un sillon humide sur sa peau et colle ses cheveux à son visage. Elle aimerait bien l'essuyer. Elle le voudrait vraiment, mais elle n'en a même plus la force. Elle est encore capable de bouger, pourtant. Elle le sait parce que ses jambes sont actuellement en train de s'agiter tandis qu'elle court. Qu'elle s'enfuie.


.

 **REPUBLICATION**

Cet OS apparaissait autrefois sur ce site dans le recueil La Vie des Ombres (explication dans ma bio) et je le republie ici de façon indépendante.

Le titre est chipé à Balzac, le personnage de Mimi Geignarde à Rowling, le reste est à moi.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

.

Il y a une larme qui coule sur sa joue. Une larme qui laisse un sillon humide sur sa peau et colle ses cheveux à son visage. Elle aimerait bien l'essuyer. Elle le voudrait vraiment, mais elle n'en a même plus la force. Elle est encore capable de bouger, pourtant. Elle le sait parce que ses jambes sont actuellement en train de s'agiter tandis qu'elle court. Qu'elle court pour échapper aux rires, aux moqueries. Elle le sait parce que son cœur continue de battre. Ce petit cœur qui a si souvent été meurtri, écrasé même, si bien qu'elle se demande comment il peut continuer à pulser dans sa cage thoracique.

Pendant que ses jambes continuent de se mouvoir sous elle, la larme poursuit son chemin, l'humiliant encore un peu plus, jusqu'à venir saler ses lèvres. Mais elle n'en a plus rien à faire. On l'a déjà poussée au fin fond du trou. Quelle importance qu'elle continue à creuser d'elle-même ? Alors elle laisse d'autres larmes remplacer la première et mouiller son visage. Elle continue de courir sans but, sans obstacle, jusqu'à enfoncer une porte de son épaule et à se réfugier dans une pièce qu'elle espère déserte.

Une lumière l'aveugle alors qu'elle s'appuie contre la porte précieusement refermée. Elle se trouve dans des toilettes. Elle le sait parce qu'elle reconnait la rosace de verre qui fait la particularité du lieu. Qui le rend si lumineux et propice aux joyeuses conversations. Mais elle ne veut pas de joie. Elle ne veut que ses larmes, que sa douleur. Malgré elle, ses yeux détaillent quand même la pièce pour vérifier qu'elle est seule. Elle n'a pas la force de trouver un autre abri que celui-ci. A quoi bon de toute façon ? _Ils_ savent toujours où la trouver. _Ils_ sauront la trouver ici, aussi bien qu'ailleurs. La seule barrière qu'elle peut encore mettre avec leurs regards, avec les paroles qu'ils plantent dans sa chair comme des poignards acérés, c'est le maigre bois refermant une cabine de toilette. Alors elle le fait. Elle s'enferme. Elle se protège. Comme une bête traquée. _Comme une proie._

Elle ne demandait pourtant pas grand-chose. Des amis, tout simplement. Des amis qui prendraient soin d'elle, qui la sortiraient de cette cage invisible de solitude. Mais des amis, elle n'en avait pas. Elle avait bien essayé d'en avoir, il y a longtemps, dans ce train, en première année. Mais elle n'avait pas réussi. Et elle n'avait pas compris son échec. Elle n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. Elle s'était contenté de baisser les bras et de se murer dans une forteresse de silence qu'elle pensait suffisante à son bonheur. Avait-elle réellement besoin des autres après tout ?

Non. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux. La seule chose dont elle avait besoin, la seule chose qui était vitale à son bonheur, c'était de l'intérêt de leur part. Oh, pas beaucoup. Juste suffisamment pour ne pas devenir invisible. Mais visiblement, elle était incroyablement banale dans son anormalité. Lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre et que ce drôle de professeur avec sa barbe rousse était venue lui expliquer qu'elle était une sorcière, elle avait pourtant cru que cette simple qualité de pouvoir faire de la magie la rendrait extraordinaire et forcerait l'admiration. Mais dans cette école où elle étudiait désormais, tout le monde était comme elle. Avoir des pouvoirs magiques n'était un don pour personne puisqu'ils en étaient tous dotés.

Elle avait donc du trouver autre chose. Autre chose qui lui confère un peu d'attention de la part de ses congénères. Un petit peu. _Juste_ un tout petit peu. Elle avait tenté de forcer l'intérêt et la curiosité en laissant voir les traces de ses larmes d'impuissance sur ses joues. Elle avait tenté de forcer la pitié de ses camarades en laissant voir sa fragilité. Un simple « Ça va ? » lui aurait suffi à arrêter son petit manège. Mais il n'était jamais venu. Bien au contraire.

Elle était peu à peu devenue la risée de ses camarades. Ils profitaient de sa faiblesse et de son irrépressible besoin d'intérêt pour se moquer d'elle, pour lui donner de faux espoirs et la rendre encore plus fragile. L'intérêt qu'elle voulait tant, elle avait fini par l'avoir. Mais pas comme elle le souhaitait.

Revenant au présent, elle soupire, attrape du papier toilette et essuie les larmes qui coulent toujours derrière ses épaisses lunettes. Elle renifle pitoyablement. Mais elle s'en fiche. Personne ne peut la voir. Tout en réajustant sa tenue, elle sent la colère déferler en elle. Elle n'est plus triste. Son corps ne tremble plus. Il crie juste d'injustice. Il crie qu'il vaut mieux que ce qu'il en a l'air. Il crie qu'un jour il leur montrera à quel point il était digne d'intérêt. _Oh que oui. Il leur montrera._

Un sourire se dessine lentement sur ses lèvres pâles d'avoir laissé échapper ses sanglots. Elle brûle d'une nouvelle envie. D'un nouvel objectif. Celui de ne plus se laisser faire. Celui de faire ses preuves. Ragaillardie, elle abaisse la poignée des toilettes. Elle hésite encore un peu - après tout, elle n'est pas une Gryffondor, elle n'est pas très courageuse - et ce laps de temps lui permet d'entendre de drôles de sifflements ; provenant manifestement de la bouche d'un garçon ! Ses yeux s'ouvrent de révolte et, prête à mettre ses nouvelles résolutions en application, elle ouvre la porte pour lui dire de ficher le camp.

À l'instant même où Myrthle Elizabeth Warren mit un pied en dehors de sa cabine de toilettes en ce 13 juin 1946, ses yeux croisèrent deux orbites d'un vert soutenu et elle sentit ses fluides vitaux s'évaporer un à un, anesthésiant peu à peu son corps tandis que la vie s'en allait de ce dernier. Son cadavre fut découvert plus tard dans la soirée par une première année venue se laver les mains dans les toilettes. La rumeur de sa mort se répandit dans l'école comme une traînée de poudre. Son nom revenait sur toutes les lèvres.

Aujourd'hui, si vous demandez à Mimi Geignarde de vous raconter l'histoire de sa mort, elle vous répondra avec un enthousiasme peu commun. Parce que vous lui témoignerez de l'intérêt. C'est pour cela qu'elle est revenue après sa mort sous cette forme si étrange qu'est celle des fantômes. Juste pour savoir si l'annonce de sa mort lui donnerait enfin ce qu'elle attendait tant. De l'intérêt. De la reconnaissance. De la gloire.

De la gloire payée au plus haut prix. Celui de la vie. Mais c'est bien connu...

« La gloire est le soleil des morts. »


End file.
